


不渡己

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	不渡己

　　他问。

　　“佛能渡世人，能度苦厄，何不渡我。”

　　净能是少林寺的大师兄，虔诚，善良，坚韧不屈，方丈老了，精力有些跟不上，大师兄便就像个左膀右臂随时堵上方丈没注意到的位置，他面面俱到照顾所有人，他能想到所有的可能性也把所有可能发生的恶事全都从根源解决，他是寺中所有师兄弟的崇拜对象。

　　没有人会嫉妒大师兄也没有人会觉得大师兄德不配位，因为他就是那个好像上天入地无所不能也能够解决一切的大师兄，他就是英雄，山下的饥民们称呼少林寺的和尚们是大师、菩萨在世，活佛大德，但是布置这一切的，都是净能师兄。

　　他武艺高强，脸上又总一副不爱笑的模样，无论什么都没法逗乐他，他太过严肃，便也没谁敢同他开玩笑。

　　其实也不是很严肃啦。

　　上午刚刚被大师兄拍了一下脑门的净空暗自想着。

　　少林寺是个很有团体意识的地方，早晨的早课不能有缺席，早斋也不能缺席，练武时也不能缺席，总而言之就是一个都不能少，所以即使是曾经的军阀侯杰也不能幸免，除了做饭的悟道师傅。

　　所以他们去曾经的侯府现在的曹府闹事儿的时候所有的年轻僧人一个都没少全都到了那地方去解救村民，净空净海靠着一腔热血冲到曹府又被净能教训几声仔仔细细的告诉了该怎么做之后才冷静下来仔细的按照着大师兄说着进行。

　　总之，大师兄说的总没错嘛。

　　大师兄做的也都没错。

　　但是为什么大师兄没有出来。

　　净空净海和一众师兄弟不停的在敲门，净能在门的那边紧紧扣着门闩望着从那边走过来的曹蛮，他知道现在曹府内除了他大概是所有人都走了，他抬起头去看向曹蛮，怒叱一声快走才听见门后他的师兄弟们的一些抽泣声音和跑开的声音。

　　净能低着头，他想，只要走了，就没事了，少林寺少他一个也不是没有人能打理的。

　　曹蛮脚上的皮鞋出现在净能的眼中，他垂着头眼也并不去看他，他冷淡极了的样子却似是更大限度的勾起曹蛮的兴趣，他的手猛地掐住净能脖颈迅速的留下一圈红，陡然的窒息感让净能瞪大眼望着对方，曹蛮的手掀开净能身上灰色僧袍又拽掉他脚上一双罗汉鞋，冬日里赤裸身子冷风搜刮走僧人身上所有的暖意，曹蛮脸上笑意更甚仿佛纯良无害似的。

　　“大师？冷吗？”

　　“别怕，这就马上的让您暖和起来。”

　　净能不去看曹蛮，不出声也不开口，曹蛮自娱自乐倒是玩得开心他的手揉按僧人微红的，因为凉意而挺立的乳首，脸上又笑的开心就像个只是找到糖果的孩子一般，他去含住那乳首，净能顿时咬紧下唇抑制住他的声音，曹蛮又去掰僧人紧紧闭合着的双腿，见他不从一摆手便有两士兵上来一人一边掰着僧人的腿张开，曹蛮的手抚摸过僧人的阴茎又触碰对方会阴位置却出人意料的没有碰到男性的睾丸。

　　既然没有，那就一定的是被什么取代了。

　　曹蛮就狠狠按住僧人会阴处的那条肉缝，又碰到肉缝上方一点小粒的阴蒂，他肆意揉按着那处让净能无法控制的红了脸，这感觉他没体会过，对他而言是有些疼的，曹蛮状似温和将和尚从那门上弄下来但是净能却警惕的死活不愿下来。

　　曹蛮发怒手上力气也没了收敛直直捅入那柔软肉缝破开那层不堪一击的薄膜，撕裂般的疼让净能脸上发白，他额上发汗疼的难受却更不想在此时说些什么，也害怕他松开手少林寺便要遭殃，他死不松手，曹蛮就想着法子折腾净能，对着乳首又揪又扯，净能满额的冷汗却死活不松口不撒手。

　　曹蛮气的恨不得要处理了这个和尚，却又不舍得。

　　多难得的一个硬骨头，又偏生的是个犯了杀戒的和尚，佛教五戒头条便是不杀生，那为何不能犯下个不邪淫呢？

　　“大师，你乖一点，听话一点，我就不针对少林寺。”

　　曹蛮漫不经心手上动作也放缓放轻，净能红着眼睛，摇了摇头，声音沙哑。

　　“我不信你。“

　　“我向佛菩萨发誓，要是撒谎了，就下地狱。“

　　曹蛮笑得开心，就看着净能沉默着从门上下来了，他双腿发软差一些就摔倒，于是有人上去把真正的门栓插上，净能赤裸着身体站在他的面前，他是没表现出恐惧的，曹蛮上前手掐着和尚的腰就将人再一次的抵在门上，一条腿被抬起，在对方还没反应过来时便就直直插入那未经人事的肉缝之内，旁边 还有曹蛮的士兵们看着，净能低下头，垂着眼也并不说些什么，只在曹蛮弄疼他的时候发出些闷哼声音，他是有些疼的，但是脸上的红却无论如何都遮挡不住，他耳边是曹蛮沉重的呼吸声，还夹杂着些侮辱。

　　“大师怎么夹得这么紧，是不是应该是叫淫僧？那些你救助的百姓，知道你这样吗？啊？”

　　净能也并不说话，只是垂着头。突然地曹蛮那只空着的手再次的卡住净能的脖子，他动作快了些脸上的那副表情狰狞，净能微张着唇喉咙里发出些声音，柔软的肉壁被不断地折磨着内里乖顺承受男人的折磨，净能眼眶发红微微的颤抖着，他的喘息声音听上去极软却又极小声。

　　曹蛮冷哼一声说了声没劲儿便狠狠顶开双性僧人极浅宫口射了进去。

　　净能慢慢的滑到地上，于是又有士兵们堵上来，净能不知道自己是不是该拒绝的，曹蛮却冷笑着望着他那边，满脸的漠然和嘲讽意味。

　　“大师，多他们一个不多，少他们一个不少啦。”

　　于是净能沉默着，接受了。

　　他红着眼含住面前士兵的性器下身又被人插入，胀痛的感觉与顶弄到敏感处的意外快感让他不知所措，他是破了色戒的，净能闭上眼睛，喘息着吐出口中那性器脸上便就被射了满脸，他低下头喘息几声就又有人掐着他脖子要他再次的来继续。

　　到最后的时候，他的身上被他那件灰色的僧衣覆盖，曹蛮笑着俯下身望着净能。

　　“你的佛能渡世人，也度苦厄，何不渡你？”

　　净能涣散的眸子逐渐聚焦看向曹蛮，他的声音沙哑，又夹杂着不易察觉的疲惫。

　　“是啊。”

　　“佛能渡世人，能度苦厄，何不渡我。”

　　曹蛮脸上笑容放大似乎是又要说些什么出来的，净能却又笑了起来，他的表情是让曹蛮恼火的笑，那样的，就像是在安抚个小孩子一样的，温柔。

　　“佛能渡世人，不渡己。”

　　曹蛮怒了，他上前又一次的掐住净能的脖颈，表情狰狞可怖，可净能却只是笑着。

　　“你把自己当佛了吗？”

　　“提婆达多尚能成佛，众生皆可成佛。”

　　曹蛮突然的又笑了起来，他拿出手枪抵着净能的头，恶狠狠的开口。

　　“那你的佛，能挡住子弹吗？

　　“阿弥陀佛。”

　　血溅到灰色僧衣上为这衣裳增添些色彩，赤裸着的僧人微微垂下头，再无声息。


End file.
